


Le couple que nous formons

by malurette



Category: Escalier C - Elvire Murail
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Married Life, and a tiny bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: 13 drabbles domestiques pour Forster et Coleen parce que c'était juste adorable à imaginer.





	Le couple que nous formons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Où le cœur est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le couple que nous formons…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Couple :** Forster Tuncurry et Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompts :** les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « big spoon/little spoon » pour Heera Ookami (décembre ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 13 x 100

o1. _qui porte la culotte_ :

Du temps où il vivait avec Hal, ses voisins disait de Coleen qu’il était la « femme » de leur relation. Depuis, ils ont appris que quand deux hommes habitent ensemble, ça ne change rien à leur genre. Ce sont deux hommes qui habitent ensemble, point.  
Quant à ce qui se passe dans leur lit, personne ne demandera de détails.

Pour ménager l’orgueil de Forster, Coleen laisse croire à tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé, que c’est Forster le « chef ». Mais dans l’intimité, d’une main experte et discrète, c’est lui qui mène la danse.

*

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Jusqu’à très récemment, l’activité préférée de Forster était d’être méchant avec tout le monde, préemptivement. Des histoires d’attaque comme meilleure défense… Celle de Coleen, de lui prouver qu’il n’en avait pas besoin. Maintenant que Coleen a réussi et est parvenu à instaurer en Forster un peu de confiance dans les autres, ils mettent leur équilibre à profit en travaillant ensemble ; Forster sur ses critiques d’art toujours juste mais peut-être moins vitriolées, apaisé par la simple présence de Coleen, et Coleen sur ses modèles de mode – avec les critiques amateur de Forster en fond.

*

o3. _qui prend toute l’eau chaude le matin_ :

\- Gare à toi si tu fais encore déborder cette baignoire, Coleen Shepherd !  
\- Puisque tu n’habites plus en dessous…  
\- Mais maintenant ce n’est plus juste toi c’est nous qui aurons affaire avec le nouveau locataire du dessous furieux. Et surtout, je n’aurai plus d’eau chaude moi ensuite.  
\- On peut toujours prendre nos bains ensemble. Ça l’économisera, cette eau chaude, si c’est ce que tu crains.  
\- Hmm… je n’en suis pas certain.  
\- Oh, allez, essayons au moins une fois. Et, Forster ? tu sais que je ferai attention. Puisque c’est notre baignoire maintenant.  
\- Oui…

*

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Les trucs du traiteur philippin de Florence Fairchild n’étaient pas mauvais, au contraire même, mais Forster aurait mauvaise conscience de les partager maintenant avec Coleen. Il aurait l’impression fort peu fondée mais tout de même désagréable d’être injuste avec les deux.  
En tout cas, ils en ont soupé tous les deux du Grec d’en bas, à force d’en manger à chaque dîner collectif mensuel ou presque. Les restaurants italiens avec des cuisiniers chinois, n’en parlons pas. Mais tiens, peut-être, du vrai chinois, justement, ils pourraient essayer ? du grand classique mais autant juger par eux-mêmes…

*

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s’engueulent_ :

\- Nous n’allons pas commencer à nous engueuler sur la couleur du papier-peint ou si nous gardons ton lustre kitsch ou pas.  
\- Non.  
\- Et sur ce que nous amènerons au prochain dîner mensuel ? Je ne peux plus voir le Grec en peinture.  
\- Ça, c’est une expression à resservir !  
\- C’est ça, moque-toi.  
\- Blague à part, veux-tu échanger ? Je m’occupe du vin et toi de l’entrée ?  
\- Sûrement pas !  
\- Doutes-tu de mes capacités à choisir un vin ?  
\- Non, des miennes sur l’entrée. Je peux critiquer celles des autres tant qu’on veut mais pas faire mieux.  
\- Allons !

*

o6. _qui s’occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

Coleen n’a aucune objection à tenir la maison – _leur_ appartement maintenant. Forster insiste pour qu’ils partagent équitablement les tâches ménagères. Que ce soit les courses – tous deux prennent soin de ne jamais acheter de petits pois – ou faire le ménage. Il tient même à ce qu’ils se concertent avant de payer les factures pour bien savoir où ils en sont.

Forster s’est juré de ne jamais abuser de Coleen d’aucune façon que ça soit. Mais Coleen n’a pas besoin d’être ainsi protégé. Et pourtant… il se débrouille toujours pour nettoyer la baignoire lui-même.

*

o7. _qui décide de ce qu’ils regardent à la télé_ :

D’abord, il n’y a pas de télévision chez eux. Forster descend systématiquement en flammes tous les films joués d’après le programme du cinéma.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, les images qui bougent ça n’est pas assez intellectuel pour toi ?  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir. Je n’ai rien contre le support en général. C’est juste qu’individuellement, tous ceux-là ne valent rien.  
\- T’arrive-t-il vraiment d’apprécier les choses ?  
\- Oui.

L’aveu est déjà de taille et il n’épiloguera pas.  
En attendant, c’est toujours Coleen qui choisit les disques qu’ils écoutent.

*

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

Avec le travail de Forster et surtout son attitude en vis à vis, c’est difficile de trouver quelque chose de divertissant à sortir assister à des manifestations culturelles. Il refuse d’emmener Coleen à la moindre exposition. Renoir, avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble, c’était par pudeur. Maintenant, c’est par prudence : il ne veut pas risquer de lui montrer à nouveau son pire jour, entre les croûtes exposées et les animaux sociaux.

\- Je t’emmène au prochain vernissage si tu m’invites à un défilé de mode.  
\- Ça, pas question !  
\- Alors juste un cinéma ?  
\- Bon…

*

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

Le chauffage est en panne… en plein hiver à New York, quelle plaie !

\- Tu n’as pas oublié de l’allumer ?  
\- Forster, tu te moques. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le gaz ou la baignoire, ce chauffage est en route depuis plusieurs semaines.  
\- Et nous avons payé les factures, je le sais, j’ai vérifié.  
\- Je descends voir le gardien de l’immeuble.  
\- Attends, je demande d’abord à Bruce et à Béatrix si c’est pareil chez eux aussi ou si c’est juste chez nous. Si c’est dans tout l’immeuble je fais un scandale !

*

10\. _qui prend toutes les couvertures_ :

Le premier soir quand Coleen lui ouvre son lit, Forster est mort d’appréhension.

\- Détends-toi. Tu sais que je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Dormons simplement. Je ne te demande rien d’autre.  
\- Tu sais quel égoïste je suis. Ça ne te fait rien de m’accueillir dans ton lit où je vais juste prendre de la place ?  
\- Mais si : ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
\- Tu es désespérément gentil. Et si je te pique toutes les couvertures ?  
\- Je reprendrai ce qu’il me faut.  
\- Crois-tu que je te laisserai faire ?  
\- _Tu_ y es déjà…

*

11\. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_ :

Coleen est distrait, capable d’oublier de fermer ou éteindre un appareil électrique, mais n’est pas bordélique pour autant. Ses affaires, il les range soigneusement. Surtout ses dessins, depuis que Forster vit chez lui. C’est peut-être une précaution inutile : Forster a appris à le respecter et ne pas fouiller dans ses secrets. En revanche, ce même Forster autrefois aussi bien organisé prend maintenant ses aises dans leur appartement : il commence à s’y étaler. Il laisse traîner ses disques préférés autour de l’électrophone, oublie des revues d’art, et abandonne des vêtements au sol en se déshabillant…

*

12\. _qui se rappelle d’acheter du lait_ :

Tant qu’ils vivront ensemble, plus jamais la moindre boîte de petits pois ne franchira le seuil de leur cuisine. Pour le reste de l’approvisionnement, Coleen s’en charge fréquemment avec bonne volonté, mais oublie régulièrement tel item pourtant en tête de la liste des courses.

\- Coleen Shepherd, parfois je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête, soupire Forster en constatant l’absence de lait dans le sac qu’il déballe.  
\- Toi sans doute.  
\- Et tu ne pense pas plus à mes os à fortifier ?  
\- Tu as déjà ceux de la tête bien assez durs comme ça !

*

13\. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

He bien oui, Coleen garde soigneusement notées dans son agenda les dates importantes. Il a oublié le fameux jour des petits pois, et il ne célèbrera jamais celui où Hal est parti mais il sait de quand ça date. Et le départ et le retour de Forster, son anniversaire, et même celui de ses parents au cas où…  
Forster ouvre des yeux quand Coleen suggère qu’ils aillent au restaurant pour sa fête.

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?  
\- J’ai demandé à ton père, tiens !  
\- Et tu as même préparé une surprise ?  
\- Évidemment, mais tu ne l’auras qu’après…


End file.
